Secretos
by Isabela Black
Summary: Porque lo que había entre ellos siempre iba a ser un sucio y apreciado secreto.


**Titulo:** Secreto  
**Parejas:** Bill/Hermione  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Resumen:**Porque todo lo que había entre ellos era solamente un sucio secreto.

Todo esto es Jotaka! :B

**Notas: **Regalo hecho con mucho cariño para Pandora_lovers ;D.**

* * *

  
**

**Secreto**

_La hoja cae lentamente_  
_ sobre el arroyo fresco_  
_ de un atardecer sombrìo_  
_ déjala caer amor_  
_ que sino cae ya no seràs mio_  
_ cuentame tus secretos_  
_ hasta el màs prufundo de ellos_  
_ no me guardes ni uno solo_  
_ porque si no sola me quedo._

_Sabrina Castaños  
_

-Estoy harto de verte con él. Sé que es mi hermano y quedamos en un acuerdo pero ya no soporto ver como te besa y..arggg!- rechinó los dientes apretando fuerte los puños.- solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de bajar y golpearlo.

-Bill, tienes que calmarte, todo esto es un trato lo sabes muy bien.- dijo Hermione acercándose a Bill, asegurando la puerta con un hechizo, en este momento no quería ni una intromisión.- Sabes que es solo por aparentar…quedamos en esto, Bill- susurró acariciándole la espalda, tratando de relajarlo.

-Lo se, Herm, pero tampoco es para que correspondas con tantas ansias ni para que andes tan entregada con él.- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras. Era tanta la rabia que se estaba conteniendo.

-Tampoco es que me quede como una tabla mientras me besa.¿¡ Tú crees que yo siento bonito cuando veo a Fleur besarte!?. El saber que estas con ella en la misma cama todas las noches.- gritó Hermione, descargando el estrés de su relación.

Sabían que su relación estaba mal pero no podían dejarla, lo habían intentado antes pero no había servido de nada, todo lo que sentían era demasiado como para enterrarlo y hacer como si nunca existió.

Se vieron a los ojos demostrando el coraje, desesperación y deseo que había dentro ellos.

Bill se abalanzó contra Hermione pegándola contra la pared, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Besandola con fuerza como queriendo comerse su boca. Tenía toda la intención de borrar todo rastro del sabor de su hermano, sabía que estaba mal pensar así pero Hermione era suya. Solamente Suya.

Metió las manos sin descaro bajo la blusa de Hermione, mientras ella gemía sin control. Al estar con él perdía toda idea de sensatez y culpabilidad, se olvidaba de que en el piso de abajo estaba toda la familia con su "novio".

-Bill, no podemos…están abajo…-gemía tratando, sin mucho esfuerzo, de quitárselo de encima.

-No te dejaré ir, no hasta que sepas que eres mía y de nadie más.- respondió rudamente dándole un fuerte mordisco en el cuello empezando a masajear sus pechos bajo la blusa. – Hasta que no tengas ningún rastro de él y que te quede claro que nadie te hará sentir como yo te hago sentir. Que solamente pues entregarte totalmente conmigo.- susurraba a su oído, destilando toda la frustración y deseo que tenía.

Le quito la blusa con fuerza, se escucharon caer al piso todos los botones que habían salido disparados. Sentía el deseo puro recorrer por sus venas y no iba a detenerlo hasta cumplir lo que le acaba de decir. Lamia y mordía sus pechos, desesperadamente, a la vez que le bajaba la falda con todo y su ropa interior.

Subió la mirada para verla, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y podía ver unas pequeñas gotas de sudor perderse entre sus pechos, estaba totalmente consumida en el deseo. El solo verla así hizo que su dureza reaccionara con un tirón, dejándolo totalmente preparado para lo siguiente.

Bill dirigió sus dedos hasta la intimidad de Hermione, hasta enterrarlos dentro de esta, podía sentirla húmeda y lista para recibirlo, tal y como debía ser…solamente con él y para él.

.-.-.-.

Hermione no aguantaba más. El tenerlo con sus dedos dentro de ella y sus manos que no paraban de recorrer su cuerpo, estaba muriendo. Podía sentir cada pedazo de su cuerpo entregado totalmente a la sensación. Era una persona sin mente ni conciencia cuando estaba entre sus brazos solamente existía el sentir y la pasión.

Llevo sus manos hacia los botones su pantalón abriéndolos con desesperación, se los jaló hacia abajo quitándoselos. Un estorbo menos. Paso su mano sobre toda la extensión de su dureza despierta. Gimió de solo sentirlo.

Dio un saltó enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sujetándose fuertemente.

-Te necesito dentro, ¡YA!-le dijo dándole pequeños mordiscos alrededor de su oreja. Restregando su intimidad descaradamente contra la dureza de Bill, en busca de más los dedos ya no eran suficientes.

.-.-.-

Al escucharla decir eso saco sus dedos y tomo su erección, sabía que estaba totalmente lista para recibirlo, y la dirigió hacia su intimidad. Entro en ella de una sola estocada tratando de llenarla de un solo golpe, buscando que lo sintiera completamente.

Tomandola de las caderas sacando toda su excitación lentamente para después volver a entrar en ella fuertemente. No dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda del esfuerzo, pero no pararía hasta dejar su huella hasta lo más dentro de ella.

-Más duro, Bill...Ahhh! más duro…-gritaba Hermione arañándole la espalda con pasión.

Tomándola con más fuerza empezó entrar y salir lo más rápido y fuerte que podía de ella. Podía sentir los inicios de su orgasmo empezar a recorrer su cuerpo. Masajeaba las nalgas de Hermione tratando de acelerar su orgasmo.

-BIILLL!- gritó Hermione llegando a su culminación.

Bill sintió como las paredes de Hermione apretaban su pene, como si no quisieran que nunca abandonara su intimidad. Se dejó llevar compartiendo las sensaciones del orgasmo derramándose en ella.

-Eres mía, mía y de nadie más.-dijo abrazandola posesivamente mientras se dejaba embriagar por su olor y el sexo, la mejor combinación del mundo.

.-.-.-.-.

Sintió como sacaba su pene de ella, al tiempo que sus esencias juntas escurrían por sus piernas, dejándola con una sensación de vació.

Abrió los ojos, no se había dando cuenta en que momento los había cerrado. Vio como las gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente haciendo que el pelo se le pegara a la frente. Sonrío con ternura mientras le quitaba el pelo de la frente, y le daba un pequeño beso sobre esta.

-Te amo…Bill-susurró mientras le acariciaba la cara.

.-.-.-.

-Yo también, mi Herm- respondió pasando la mano entre sus cabellos húmedos.- aunque comparta cama con Fleur, nunca olvides que daría todo por quien fueras tu quien estuviera a mi lado cada noche para tocarte y hacerte cosas malas…como ahorita- dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

Se empezaron acariciar dejándose embriagar por el momento. No cambiarían nada de ese momento, todo era perfecto. No importaba que estuvieran engañando a sus parejas ni el hecho de estar haciendo algo prohibido. Ni la familia que estaba abajo esperándolos, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos.

Porque siempre lo prohibido era lo más gratificante.

* * *

Gracías por leerlo :3

Recibo de todo desde críticas maldiciendome e insultandome hasta elogios!


End file.
